Changes
by yuri lowell
Summary: What happens when Guy starts growing up but not into a young man but a young woman because the SheZow ring was meant for women in the first place this is the first time that it has been a boy. Yeah i suck a summaries
1. Chapter 1

Guy looked in the mirror again just like he always does since he noticed the change. Well Kelly noticed it first when she saw Guy shirtless she saw how he

started getting curves and wider hips things boys should be getting when they go through puberty. "Sheila can you run a scan on Guy and check his hormone

levels please" asked Kelly as she drags Guy by the arm in to the She-Lair. "Kelly what the hell is wrong with you" shouted Guy as he was holding on to the

Shehicle. "The scan is complete and it does not look good from here" said Sheila as the results came on the screen. "Just look at what Sheila found Guy" asked

Kelly. Guy looked at Kelly and saw the face that she always makes whenever she wanted him to do things. "Fine" sighed Guy as he turned toward the screen.

On the screen was a bunch of charts and graphs that Guy could not understand at all. But since Kelly was his twin she knew from his silence that layman terms

would be needed. "Guy your estrogen levels are off the charts." "And so everybody has estrogen Kelly. We both passed biology" responded Guy as he crossed

his arms on his chest. "Yeah but the difference is that I passed with an A+ and you passed with a D-. Your levels of estrogen are normal if you add up four

women" Kelly said as she typed away on Sheila. "So that's a problem" said Guy whose voice sounded shakier then he wanted. Since Kelly and Guy are twins

Kelly could pick up on how much this news if effecting Guy. "Guy your body's going to change: said Kelly as she turned around toward her brother. The words

echoed in Guys minded as he was brought back to his senses. He looked again in the mirror his hair was getting longer and his chest looked a little swollen but

so far no real big change yet. "I can handle this" said Guy out loud mostly so he can try and grab any courage form his words. Just then Maz burst into his room

just like he always does. Guy blushes and throws a pillow at Maz's face which blocks his view of a shirtless Guy long enough for him to grab a quick shirt. "Nice

aim" Maz commented as he pulled a feather from his mouth. "So what's up for today "asked Guy as he lounged in his bean bag chair. "Dude what we always

do during summer vacation snacks, videogames, tons of lazing around" smiled Maz. Guy always liked Maz's smile it was honest and pure while his eyes were

always scanning every detail he saw. Maz was not dumb but he just never really applied himself to anything but that was Maz. "So do you want to play

upstairs or downstairs "asked Guy. "Big TV or small TV I think you know the answer "joked Maz. They both got up and ran toward the She-Lair laughing. The

rest of the day went by like that just to best buds spending the day together and relaxing until Maz had to go home. "So did you tell him yet" asked Kelly as

she walked toward Guy's bed. "No I did not tell him" said Guy depressingly. "So why can't you tell your best friend that he soon won't be able to do the same

things you guys always do. He deserves to know Guy" scolded Kelly as she played with her brother's hair. "I just don't want things to change between Maz

and me. Your my twin sister and we can't escape each other if we tried but when I think about telling him that I'm turning into a girl I feel I might lose him as a

friend and that scares me Kelly "said Guy as he curled up to Kelly. This was not new for the twins whenever Guy had a real problem he would always curl up

with Kelly. It made him feel safe and secure. "He is cool with you being SheZow though so he should be cool with you about you turning into a girl. Maz is your

best friend Guy" Kelly spoke and her words floated around Guy's head before his own mind kicked them out with a question of its own "What If?" Kelly could

sense this and held Guy closer to her. "But when I am SheZow I kick butt and when that's done I go back to being Guy Maz's best friend but now when I

change back I won't be Maz's best friend but a freak whose own body won't make up its mind "moped Guy. "I think you underestimate Maz. He may not look

like it but he can be really sharp when it comes to his friends" said Kelly as she got up to leave the room. "Could you sleep in here with me "asked Guy. "Sure

"responded Kelly with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have been going on more and more missions without Maz. I guess that means that you still have not told him yet" said Kelly through the comm system of

the Shehicle. "Please Kelly stop budding in. I know what I am doing" responded Guy as he drove around a corner on his way back to the She-Lair. "Well at

least some things won't change when you go full girl" snapped Kelly. Guy did not like fighting with his sister. They did not fight at all before the change started

happening. "Look Kelly I don't want to fight with so please drop it for now" asked Guy as he pulled the Shehicle into it parking space. "I don't like fighting with

you either but I don't like lying to Maz even more" sighed Kelly as she turned around in the swivel chair in front of Sheila. When Guy changed back into his male

form Kelly found herself staring at Guy's body. The changes were becoming more and more evident. His hips were getting bigger and his chest was about an A

cup now. "You're dong it again" said Guy as he walked up to his sister. "Huh" said Kelly as she regained her focus. Kelly offered her twins a small smile to say

she was sorry. "Don't worry about it sis. Let's just take this little break in crime to relax just the two of us" smiled Guy as he fell into the swivel chair. "Are you

sure you're ok? Cause since the change started you have been getting wiped out more easily" asked Kelly as she put her hands on her hips in a motherly

fashion. "I don't Kelly. All I know is that the more I'm not SheZow the more my body seams to hurt. But what do I know" sighed Guy as he stood up to go to his

room. "Look Guy me and Sheila will be here if you need us" said Kelly as she started typing away on Sheila. "Do you really think that Guy will be alright. I mean

there has never been a male SheZow before" asked Kelly. "I know the just about the same as you do Kelly. This is unknown territory. We can only hope that

the change goes smoothly for Guy's sake" responded Sheila. As Guy pushed open the door to his room his body ached so much that he almost fell on the floor

if it were not for the doorknob. Guy strolled across his room to his bed but stopped to look at himself in the mirror. 'Damn this body of mine. Why can't you

make up your mind on what you want to be" thought Guy. The more he saw himself in the mirror the more his head got filled with everybody laughing at him

even Maz. Guy knew that Maz would not laugh at him but the mere thought of him doing that made Guy cry a little. "I need to stop doing this to myself. I am

SheZow villains fear me and little kids should not bother me" stated Guy to help stop the flow of negative thoughts from taking over his mind. "I need some

sleep" said Guy as he flopped down on his bed. Kelly awoke to Maz shoving her side. "Huh. What's going on" asked Kelly with a line of drool coming from her

mouth. "Um I think it's pretty clear what happened here. You fell asleep after trying to do an all-nighter again" said Maz as he handed Kelly a cup of coffee to

drink. "Thanks Maz you are the best" yawned Kelly as she drank some with a smile. "Naw don't worry about it. That's what friends are for but I wanted to talk

to you about Guy. He has been acting wired all week. Every time I try to talk to him he just avoids me" said Maz. Kelly sighed when she found out how her

brother was handling the situation but she promised not tell Maz what was really going on. "You know Guy he just has something on his mind and he'll tell you

when he is ready" said Kelly. Maz simply nodded at Kelly's horrible lie. For a girl whose motto is to always tell the truth she could lie her way out of anything but

Maz could always know when she or Guy was lying. Casue of the subtle ways their faces moved of the way that Kelly plays with her hair and Guy plays with his

hands. Maz knew them better than their parents did but Maz was patient he knew that all would reavel it's self when it was ready. Guy was in his room

changing clothes. "Man my breast are getting bigger wrapping them up won't be a n option anymore soon. At least Mom and Dad haven't found out yet. That's

not the type of conversation that I want to have" said Guy as he put his clothes on for the day. The more Guy thought about his body the more he wanted to

fall in a big black hole to disappear forever. "No bodies ever going to except me ever again" said Guy out loud. Maz let the fact that his best friend was going

through something like this and did not tell him sink in. " I would have Guy if you ever gave me the chance too" said Maz to himself as he left his best friend's

house thinking what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit" Guy said as a button broke on his shirt. "Damn breasts. Why do you have to keep growing?" ranted Guy as he chose another shirt. One that did not have

buttons on it. "That looks better on you," said Kelly as she walked into Guy's room. It was a tight fitting purple shirt that had a white design on. "But this is your

shirt" whined Buy as he looked in a mirror and noticed his error. "Well just about your whole entire body is now female. So just get use to it" said Kelly. "Yeah I

see what you mean," said Guy as he felt his chest. "So have you told Maz about your condition yet" asked Kelly. "I have not had the chance to. He doesn't

answer my calls or texts. It's like he fell off the face of the earth," sighed Guy as he lay on his bed. Kelly sat down next to him and played with his hair. As Kelly

played with Guy's hair she noticed how soft it was. Much softer than hers. "Your hair has gotten longer and softer since you're basically a girl now" commented

Kelly. "Yeah my hair has gotten better now" smiled Guy as he rolled over to lie in Kelly's lap. "Look I know this is hard but you need to keep the people

important to you close. I think we need to tell mom and dad," said Kelly. Guy looked at Kelly like she was crazy but he know that she was right. "I mean come

on they would notice if they had two girls," said Kelly His face dropped when he thought about how his parents would act. Kelly picked up on Guy's facial

movements "We could tell Mom the real reason you're changing but we can't tell dad that you're Shezow. I don't think he could take it," said Kelly. Guy nodded

his head in agreement. "But how are we going to tell dad that I'm turning into a girl" asked Guy as he snuggled deeper into Kelly's lap. "Look Guy I don't know

but maybe Maz does. He's great with coming up with ideas" said Kelly. Guy let out a loud annoyed moan when he caught on to what Kelly was getting at. "Fine

I hear you" said Guy as he got up to find his sweater. "Just be yourself" said Kelly from Guy's bed. Guy turned around to look at Kelly. "Really be yourself" said

Guy. "Hey this is new for me also. I'm trying to be helpful" smiled Kelly. Guy laughed at his sisters attempt to lighten the situation. Maz's mother told him she

would be gone for the week and gave him a hundred dollars for food money so decided to get some take out. The weather took a turn for the worse. Rain

started to pour down hard. Maz suddenly heard a buzzing sound coming from his pocket. "Hello" asked Maz. "Maz have you seen Guy. HE went over to talk to

you but he never came back" said Kelly. To tell the truth Maz was not in the mood to talk about Guy but he could heard the concern in Kelly's voice. "Naw. I

haven't seen Guy at all today" said Maz. "OK call me if you see him ok" said Kelly. "No problem" responded Maz. Just great Maz thought he got himself into

some trouble and he probably expects me to help him ranted Maz internaly. As Maz got toward his house he saw something huddled against the door. As Maz

got closer he could see that it was Guy and he was soaked to the bone. "Hey Guy can you move out the way so I can get in" asked Maz as he did not want to

have a conversation with his friend right now. But he got no response back and this made Maz mad because he thought that he was being ignored and went to

grab Guy when he got a better look at him. Even though Guy was soaked he was burning up. Maz grabed Guy by the arms as he drugged him in to the house.

Maz stripped Guy of his clothes and put him in his bed to try to bring Guy's temperature down some. After a couple of hours Guy started to move about in Maz's

smiled as he watched Guy move about in his bed. He called Kelly and told her what happened and she agreed to check on him in the morning. Well that

takescare of her thought Maz as ge sat down in his chair next to his sleeping best friend. Guy finally woke up around 4 in the morning with a killer headache. He

looked around and instantly knew where he was Maz's room. He had been here many times before but never like this. Almost imdently after Guy woke up Maz

walked into the room. "I'm happy that you're awake" smiled Maz. Guy laughed sheepishly to hide the fact that he was blushing. Maz shut the door and sat

down right next to Guy. "We need to talk" said Maz. "Yeah we do" agreed Guy as he pulled his legs to his chest for comfort. "Look Maz there's something I

need to tell you. I'm changing into a girl" said Guy. Maz simply nodded his head. "The ring is flooding my body with female hormones and I don't know what's

going to happen to me. So could you please stay by my side" said Guy. "Is that all" asked Maz. "What do you mean" asked Guy. "I don't know maybe you can

explain why you were saying my name all night" teased Maz. Guy blushed as he tried to remember what he said in his sleep. "I um ….." Guy paused to build up

the courage to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry ok there I said it. Are you happy now? All these damn hormones are driving my head crazy but I'm sorry. I thought

that you would not want to be my friend anymore with me if I were a girl" said guy as he buried his face into his knees to hide his embarrassment. Guy waited

for Maz to shout or do something. All the silence was killing him. Maz brought Guy in for a hug as he said "Dude we have been friends for years that's not going

to stop me." As Guy was being hugged by Maz he realized that he did not have his clothes on. They were slightly too big for him and then it hit him. These were

Maz's clothes. "Don't worry Guy I washed those clothes long before you got here" said Maz as if he sensed Guy's realization of the fact. "But dude I'm a girl

now. You can't see me naked" said as he was bright red from embarrassment. Maz smirked and leaned in and kissed Guy on the lips. "Sorry bout that I kinda

been wanted to do that for a while now" said Maz as he scratched his head sheepishly. Guy grabbed Maz by the collar of his shirt with an angry look on his

face. Maz was expecting to be hit but when no hit came he opened his eyes to see Guy cup his face. "I don't minded if it's you but I have to be the one to start

it" said Guy. Their tongues fought for control with Maz's wining. After the kiss Guy fell back down on the bed as Maz crawled in next to him. "I'm really tired"

yawned Guy as he snugged into Maz's pillow. Maz did not say a word as he brought the covers over both of them. Guy felt Maz put his arm around his waist

and bring him closer to him. The hug was not as softs as Kelly's or as comforting either but it was simply just better.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait but life, lazyness, and writers block made it very hard for me to update. So tell me what you think i had to rewrite this so much it was not even funny. Well anyway I crave reviews to see if i am doing a good job **


End file.
